


Fog and Rain

by Dapper_Sappphic



Series: Zanechan apartment au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, MyStreet Phoenix Drop High - Aphmau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapper_Sappphic/pseuds/Dapper_Sappphic
Summary: Just some fluff from this dumb au I made, just them being cute really.
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Series: Zanechan apartment au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fog and Rain

Click.

The shudder of the camera echoed through the messy living room followed by a vibrating sound as the picture printed from the bottom. Nana plucked it from the slot and shook it briefly, revealing the previously hidden image.

"I like that one." Said Zane. 

It was a selfie type picture with both him and her only just fitting both their faces in the shot. While Zane held a peace sign up with a small but gentle smile, Nana had squished her face up against his and had a smile that could only be described like the sun itself. Their clothes clashed greatly, a collection of pastel pinks and monochrome greys.

The Polaroid seemed to perfectly capture not only their vast differences but also their tightly knit bond, Nana held it tightly. "I think I'm gonna keep this one for myself." She said while admiring it. 

"What if I want it?" Zane said while making a joking attempt to grab it from her. She acted quickly pulling the picture as faraway from him as possible. "Nope its mine now. Besides you dont have any people on your Polaroid wall." She stuck her tongue out at him and he matched the expression making them both laugh.

"Fine, it is a really good photo though." He admitted "And who said it was going on my wall. What if I wanna put it in my wallet or something?" Nana just made a noise at him as she lightly pushed his face to one side jokingly, he chuckled.

It was a foggy day, the outside world being only a cloud of grey, they had decided to stay in that day and were sitting on the sofa. Nana had her legs curled in front of her so that her knees rested in front of her stomach, she was leaning into zane half sitting on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. He layed his head on top of hers, his cheek pressed against the top of her head. 

Zane let out a light sudden sigh of annoyance "they've chipped already." He was referring to his reasonably recent newly painted black nails that he was now carefully inspecting. Nana snickered softly "maybe if you got higher quality nail polish they wouldnt chip so often." 

Zane looked at her funny "are you calling me cheap?" Nana tapped the tip of his nose "I'm saying you need better nail polish." 

He rolled his eyes, he was smiling though. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, but she moved her head to kiss him properly. They had little time together, what with their jobs, friends and family, but the storm was always their refuge. Due to nana just happening to forget to mention to Kaitlyn that Zane lived in the same apartment building, she got stuck in alot due to bad weather. 

She'd come to appreciate the fog and rain, it reminded her of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make something angsty later but for now shameless fluff is fine.


End file.
